


Percivals

by antaGaDare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU sin magia, Based on Heathers, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry se quita los lentes aunque sigue sin ver bien, M/M, Percy weasley es primo de Ron, Todas las epocas mezcladas por que si, Tom Riddle como JD, todos los Percival tienen la misma edad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaGaDare/pseuds/antaGaDare
Summary: Todos queremos ser el centro de atención, en especial en esa loca época adolescente, excepto que Harry perdió el control----AU de Heathers que nadie pidió pero igual existeTomarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Percivals

**Author's Note:**

> -Los tres Percivals tienen la misma edad, 17  
> -Harry tambien  
> -Nadie tiene magia  
> -Tampoco nadie sabe porqué son populares los Percival

_1 septiembre_

_Querido diario, quizás sea una buena persona, es decir creo que todo el mundo puede ser bueno, pero… aquí vamos, primer día de mi último año._

_Miro a los chicos que he conocido toda mi vida y me pregunto ¿Qué nos pasó? Recuerdo esos días donde solo estábamos jugando, cantando, y corriendo. Pero luego todo cambió, quizás crecer fue el detonante, en todo caso, bienvenido a Hogwarts, esto no es una escuela, es una arena de lucha, solo queda contener el aliento y rogar por que la graduación se acerque, la universidad puede ser el paraíso, si es que no muero antes de junio. Pero se, que la vida puede ser bella, si cambiáramos de nuevo; aunque quizás no sea hoy._

_Sera mejor, cuando llegue mi carta de Oxford, Cambrige o Durham, entonces podré volar este lugar, si es que no incendio la escuela antes_

Pronto me veo empujado por un rubio con el uniforme de deportes

“ups, lo siento cara rajada” sonrisa arrogante y mirada divertida, él es Draco Malfoy, Tercer año siendo defensa y séptimo año, siendo mi acosador personal y…

“siendo un enorme imbécil” Se voltea hacia mi enojado

“¿Que dijiste de mí, Potter?”

“ahh, nada en lo absoluto” Me lanza una mirada de muerte, pero parece dejarlo pasar

_Quizás todo sería mejor si aprendiéramos a ser amables_

Me sobresalto al notar que había alguien detrás de mi

“Hola Hermy” Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga desde siempre

“¿Veremos una película hoy?” ella sonríe

“si, te toca comprar las botanas” le devuelvo la sonrisa, mientras le doy un golpecito en el brazo

“Renté el Resplandor”

“ohh, ¿otra vez?”

“¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el terror” Lo sé, pero me sigue dando miedo

“HERMIONE DANGER” un grito nos interrumpe, a la vez que un pelirrojo tira sus libros al suelo y corre, Ron Weasley, mariscal de campo, es el chico mas inteligente del equipo de futbol, lo que equivale a ser el duende más alto

“¡Hey levanta eso! ahora” Se da la vuelta para enfrentarme

“Lo siento ¿me hablas a mí?” habla con una lentitud que solo puede ser considerada como condescendiente

“si, lo hago quiero saber ¿Por qué te esmeras en hacerle eso a mi amiga? Solo eres un idiota de secundaría, una desgracia por pasar, un futuro despachador de gasolina” se inclina hacía a mi, observa mi rostro con detalle, buscando

“tienes un grano ahí” me da un golpecito en la nariz y todo el mundo empieza a reír

_Querido diario, no entiendo el porqué, acaso ¿alguien puede salvarme? ¿Por qué todos me odian? ¿Por qué Dios no me envía una señal?_

Y luego están los Percivals, flotan sobre todo esto, todo el mundo los ama

Percival Weasley, primo de Ron y de muchos otros weasley, su padre es un medico respetado, dirige el anuario 

Percival Graves, no tiene una personalidad discernible, pero viene de una familia de terratenientes

Y ~~Albus~~ Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el todopoderoso, es una perra mítica, parece la típica mosquita muerta, pero en realidad es la abeja reina, los otros apenas son sus obreros

Todo se detiene cuando entran a la escuela, nunca son molestados, nunca acosados, daría todo por ser como ellos, si, sería tan bello

“me gustaría salir con alguno”

“Si me sentara junto a ellos, todos me notarían”

“ojalá fueran mejores”

“Me gustaría secuestrar a un Percival y fotografiarlo desnudo en una casa abandonada y dejarlo para las ratas” Eww, que comentario mas asqueroso

Estoy en el baño y los Percivals están aquí, no quiero salir porque me da nervios

Escucho a Percival Graves vomitar

“Crece Percival, la bulimia es taaan del 87” Percival Dumbledore le dice a Graves

“Tal vez debería ver a un doctor Percy”

“Si Percy, tal vez debería”

“Oh, Percival y Percival” el sonido de alguien vomitando interrumpe al profesor Lupin “y Percival, si no han escuchado el sonido de la campana sobre todo el ruido, van tarde a clases”

“Percy no se sentía bien, lo estamos ayudando” Empiezo a escribir en una hoja de pase escolar que había tomado de algún profesor hace bastante, no es que las requiera demasiado pero siempre es buena idea tenerlas, como ahora.

“No sin pase, tendrán que cumplir detención después de clase” salgo de mi cubículo con la nota, al mismo tiempo que Percival sale del suyo para ir al lavabo

“Profesor Lupin, en realidad tengo el pase, es por el comité del anuario” rezo para que no digan nada y se lo doy al profesor

“Veo que todos están aquí” suspira con resignación “apúrense a llegar” y se va, le siguen un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Percival Dumbledore me quite el pase falsificado

“Es una buena falsificación” me mira a la cara, siento que me pone demasiada atención “¿Quién eres?”

“Harry…Harry Potter, quiero un favor” sus cejas suben y me ve con algo parecido a desaprobación

“¿Qué favor?” se ve algo tenso, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar, no parece que le hayan pedido muchos favores en su vida

“Déjenme sentarme junto a ustedes en la cafetería, si las personas creen que me toleran quizás me dejen en paz, no es necesario que me hablen” los tres se ríen, como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido “antes de que respondan, también falsifico boletas, permisos y notas de ausencia”

“¿y prescripciones médicas?”

“Calla Percival” Dumbledore interrumpe a Graves

“Lo siento Percival” suena resignado

“Para ser un pequeño don nadie, tienes lindos ojos” me agarra la cara tratando de ver más allá de mis lentes

“y una cara simétrica, si cortara tu cráneo por la mitad tendría dos partes iguales, eso es muy importante” ok, Percival Weasley da miedo

“Claro, podrías perder un par de kilos”

“Y sabes, esto puede ser bello, quitamos estos horribles lentes, ¿quién quiere ver bien cuando puede verse bien?, delineador, rubor, y Percival necesito tu cepillo” casi puedo ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza, pensando como es que daría menos vergüenza, para sentarme junto a ellos “no te preocupes te haremos bello ¿Ok?”

“Ok” y me dejo guiar por ellos

Hora del almuerzo, puedo escuchar todo el bullicio de la cafetería

_¿Como pude vivir así? Pude escapar, tuve suerte_

“¿Quién es ese con Percival?” Una sorpresa colectiva, algo sin precedentes, los Percival aceptaron a alguien en su grupo

“Percival, Percival, Percival y una guapura” escucho algunos susurros que van por esa línea, el sonrojo es inevitable, pero debo seguir adelante

“¿Harry?” La voz de Hermione, que solo había destacado en clases, sonó alta y clara

“Harry” varios mas le siguieron, no es un sueño, tal vez sea bello y cuando eres bello, es un bello día, Percival ríe quizás orgulloso de su creación, está orgulloso de mi

**Percival, Percival, Percival y Harry.**


End file.
